


High Moon and Sun

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OT3 watching a scary movie and A’s freaking out so much they’re crawling and hiding in both B and C’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Moon and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly modified from prompt.

Tsukishima should have know better really, Hinata and Lev were just too alike (even if one was almost twice the size of the other). 

If Hinata could be scared by something as simple as Kageyama glaring at him, he shouldn't have been all that surprised about Lev.

"No! Why would you go into the house!!" Lev shouted right by Tsukishima's ear, practically burrowed between the couch and Tsukishima's back.

"Right?! That's obviously where the killer is waiting for her!" Hinata shouted back from his other side, somehow managing to make his way inside Tsukishima's unzipped hoodie, alternating between using the cloth to cover his face or Tsukishima's arm that was at times draped over his head.

For the hundredth time in the last half hour Tsukishima sighed. He picked the horror move thinking he'd only have Hinata to deal with. He should have paid more attention to Lev's reaction when he pulled the movie out instead of focusing on teasing Hinata. He'd have to remember that for next time, if a next time ever came.

"If it's bothering you, I can change-"

"No!" Both shouted at the same time and Tsukishima winced. 

Ok, scratch that, there will never be a next time, he'll make sure of it. 

Now if only he could somehow survive not going deaf.


End file.
